Rooh
Eigenübersetzung von „''What's her name? - Rooh. Or that's what they told me when I bought her.“ (Quelle: Kenobi) Rooh war der Name des Eopies auf dem Planeten Tatooine, welches von Obi-Wan Kenobi gekauft wurde, als er sich nach seiner Ankunft auf den Weg durch die Jundland-Wüste machte, um seine zukünftige Behausung zu erreichen. Kenobi benutzte es außerdem zur Ablieferung des einige Tage alten Luke Skywalkers bei seinen Verwandten auf Lars' Feuchtfarm. Rooh war in den folgenden Monaten Kenobis treue Weggefährtin. Biografie Der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi überlebte die Order 66 und brachte Luke, den neugeborenen Sohn der verstorbenen Senatorin Padmé Amidala und seines ehemaligen Padawans Anakin Skywalker, nach Tatooine, um ihn vor dem Galaktischen Imperium zu beschützen. Nach seiner Ankunft in einem zivilen, öffentlichen Transportmittel, kaufte Kenobi ein Eopie, um damit zum Anwesen der Familie Lars zu gelangen. Nachdem er den Jungen Beru und Owen Lars übergeben hatte, ritt er auf Rooh durch die Wüste, auf der Suche nach einer Niederlassung. Er fand eine in den Fels geschlagene Hütte. Von dort aus konnte auf Rooh zwei mal am Tag nach Luke sehen. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Owen, suchte und fand er ein anderes, größeres und weiter entfernets Bauwerk, das leer stand. Es lag in der Jundland-Wüste und niemand wagte sich gerne in diesen Teil von Tatooine, aufgrund der Sandleute. Kenobi ritt nach dieser Entdeckung auf seinem Eopie nach Bestine, der Hauptstadt des Planeten, um sich dort zu versichern, dass das Bauwerk niemandem gehörte und sich mit allerhand Ausrüstung zur Reparatur des davor stehenden Feuchtigkeitsvaporators einzudecken.Episode III - Die Rache der Sith Auf dem Rückweg zu seiner neuen Hütte stieß er auf Annileen und Kallie Calwell, die in Gefahr schwebten. Kallie, die Tochter hatte versucht auf einem Dewback zu reiten, doch dieses war durchgegangen und geradewegs ins Dünenmeer gerannt. Ihr Sattel war verrutscht und sie wäre beim Herabfallen von ihrem Dewback zertreten worden, wäre ihre Mutter nicht aufgesprungen und hätte dies verhindert. Obi-Wan, der auf Abfangkurs mit ihnen gegangen war, ließ Kallie zu sich hinüber auf Rooh springen und verhinderte mit Hilfe der Macht, dass Annileen auf dem Dewback in eine Sarlacc-Grube fiel. Er half ihr wieder auf die Beine und gab sich als Ben aus. Er erzählte ihnen, er sei von Bestine gekommen und wollte nach Hause. Annilieen lud ihren Retter daraufhin ein, einmal bei ihnen in der Pika-Oase vorbeizuschauen, da diese viel näher läge und sie dort alles hätten, was er benötigte. Als sie nach seinem Nachnamen fragte, setzte sich Rooh jedoch bereits in Bewegung, weshalb diese Frage unbeantwortet bleiben musste. Kenobi nahm die Einladung einige Zeit später tatsächlich wahr und reiste in einem Jawa-Sandkriecher zur Pika-Oase. Dort in Dannar's Claim, einer Gaststätte mit integriertem Einkaufsladen, arbeitete Annileen, die Witwe des früheren Besitzers. Rooh begleitete ihren Herrn im Sandkriecher und bekam bei der Gaststätte Nahrung und Wasser. Nach seiner schnellen Abreise fuhren beide im Gefährt der Jawas zurück. Bei seinen nächsten Besuchen in Dannar's Claim ritt Kenobi stets auf seinem Eopie dort hin. Er wusste, dass Annileen ihn gern hatte und es dem Tier dort auch gut erging. Eines Tages, als die Familie Calwell per Landspeeder nach Mos Eisley aufbrach, traf sie auf Ben, der auf dem Weg nach Bestine war. Rooh hatte sich hingelegt und wollte nicht mehr weiter, also sah Annileen nach ihr und fand heraus, dass das Eopie trächtig war und bald ein Junges bekommen würde. Die Calwells wollten Ben mit auf ihre Reise nach Mos Eisley nehmen, und so schickten sie Rooh, trotz Bedenken von Kenobi hinaus in die Wüste, in Richtung seines Hauses. Annileen versicherte ihm, es könne einem Eopie dort draußen nichts geschehen und er wäre zurück, noch bevor sie gebären würde. Als Kenobi nun am Abend zu seiner Behausung zurückkehrte, war es bereits zu spät und ein gesundes kleines Eopie hatte bereits das Licht der Welt erblickt. Der Jedi hielt beide zusammen in einer Umzäunung vor seiner Hütte und kümmerte sich so gut es ging um deren Wohlergehen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Rooh konnte große Lasten tragen. Sie war dazu in der Lage ihren Reiter über eine große Strecke hinweg zu befördern, ohne eine Pause einlegen zu müssen, doch Obi-Wan war immer auf ihr Wohlergehen bedacht und wollte sie nicht zu sehr belasten. Als er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr und sie zu ihrem Besten alleine nach Hause finden lassen musste, hatte Kenobi starke Bedenken, doch Rooh konnte alleine zurückfinden und in der Wüste überleben. Wie alle weiblichen Eopies war auch Rooh dazu fähig, Milch zu geben. Möglicherweise war Rooh beeinflussbar durch die Macht, denn als Annileen Obi-Wan zum ersten Mal begegnete, wandte sich das Eopie bereits zum Gehen, während die Frau nach Obi-Wans Nachnamen fragte. Der Jedi witzelte daraufhin nur, dass Rooh nachhausekommen wollte und verschwand auf dem nun rennenden Lastentier. Hinter den Kulissen *In Kenobi wird Obi-Wans Eopie zum ersten Mal beim Namen genannt. *Im Roman Obi-Wan Kenobi - Leben und Legende von Ryder Windham wird Rooh von Kenobi, nachdem er seine endgültige Hütte gefunden hat, an einen Stamm Jawas verschenkt, weil er zu einigen jungen Jawas freundlich sein wollte und er mit ihnen in ihrem Sandkriecher mitfahren durfte. - Da Kenobi neuer ist, wird es im Kanon vorgezogen. Quellen *''Kenobi'' *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi – Leben und Legende'' * Einzelnachweise en:Rooh Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere (Individuen) Kategorie:Legends